Rea
Rea Shigma is a member of Canvas Ranger. 35th Division, Villain Side. She was a time traveller that stranded into the current timeline because of emergency time jump.Involved the battle between 2 sides, she joined the Villain side with a reason to do a research about Artblock Technology development, but her true motives still unclear aside from joined with the same side as Red. Later, she revealed to Red that she is his daughter from the future, born with name Rheanne Fortineri. Her surname obviously taken from her mother, Airia. 'Appearance' Rea is a tomboyish girl around 15-16 years old. Her notable appearance is her long blonde hair that usually tied ponytail or side ponytail and her blood colored eyes. She has a well-developed body for a girl in her age, also a firm muscle around her body because of millitary training that she has in her timeline. Rea often showed wearing a black tank-top with a red cross-shaped in the center, covered with a short white vest. She also wear a black hot-pants with a gray belt equipped 7 red and white dimension capsule. She used this dimension capsule to store many things, usually weapon. For some reason, she always wear a cap everywhere. It was revealed that her hair originally dark-brown colored just like her mother and under her cap, there is an antenna-like hair just like her father. 'Battleform' Her battleform is just like S.W.A.T in general, a dark blue shirt and pants, a bulletproof vest, a pair of knee pad and elbow pad, and still, her favorite cap In this outfit she bring so many dimension capsule with her aside from her 7 main weapon, to store addition wepon part, silencer, firearm magazine, bomb, grenade etc. Rea call her own battleform Chrono Special Forces, because she combined a special force fighting style with her Stopwatch Canvas that has time-related power. 'Personality' Generally, Rea is cheerful and hyperactive girl. She also a pervert, perverted enough to watching adult stuff just like watching a normal movies. She likes to teasing another people, just like talking in a ambigous way that caused missunderstanding. Rea even doesn't hesitate to tease and grope another girl that's close to her, such as Red in his Anemic form, and her team mates in 35 Villain Division. In her school life in her timeline, Rea is a lazy student, always skipped class and slept in a classroom, but excels in every subjects and sports, This is one of reasons why she is recruited to special force in young age. Rea loves to collect adult stuff, just like Eroge, Doujinshis, etc even though basically she is still underaged. She used her modificated stopwatch canvas to change her look into 3 years older, or using a fake id card to sneak into adult segment of game or book store. Even, she intend to collect every good adult games in current timeline. 'Abilities' As a member of Special Forces, Rea excels using any kind of firearm. She also a good tactician, able to arrange different abilities from her partner into a deadly strategy. 'Stopwatch Canvas' A Decagram shaped device that Rea always wear in her left wrist. It have an ability to disrupt the flow of time, made it slower to the user of this device. This device name is FAZZ-Clock and isn't canvas after all. But, Rea keep calling it stopwatch canvas to adaptate the situation in current universe. Stopwatch Canvas has some kind of ability. 'Chrono Lag' Main ability of this device, Rea could slow the flow of time in scale 3-9. It's maximum duration is about 9 seconds, the bigger the scale, the fewer it's duration. This device need to recharge about 30 seconds before Rea could use Chrono Lag again. 'Overbrain Burst' Stopwatch Canvas secondary ability, it boost Rea's brain function to maximum that it's enchance her senses. Rea needs 30 hours sleep after using this ability 'Trivia' *Her pseudonym, Shiguma was taken from the name of Organization and Red's Canvas. **She keep using this name in current timeline. *Even though she already revealing to Red that she is his daughter, she keep calling him "Senpai". *She call everyone in a way of calling older people, even she's older due the fact she hasn't born in current timeline. **For example, she called Umbra and Trixy "Big sis" or "Nee-chan" *Her actual hair color is Brunette, but she dyed it blonde before came to the past. *Her classmate in future called her "Vampire" because several reason. **Her sharp and visible canine. **She always slept in the classroom during the day, and active during the night *Funnily, Her appearance is look like a matured version of a vampire from Touhou Project *Even though born by a Metal Summoner mother and Half Demon father, she doen't inherit any of their power. *Due to extremely negative birhrate in her timeline, Rea is considered adult. Category:Villain Category:Villain G Category:Female Ranger